Self Conclusion
by vampirenav
Summary: Paul and his imprint, I know its not original but please read and review, PaulxOC a series of drabble song fics.
1. Self Conclusion

**I don't own Twilight**_  


* * *

  
Fade in start the scene...  
_  
Paul stood there looking down at the water's edge, even if he jumped, even if it was on a day like today, when the tide was angry and the waves were crashing against the rocks. Any normal human jumping from this height would die, but not him, it would take a lot more to kill a werewolf than knock against the rocks. Paul sighed, he'd done this so many times already, flirting with the idea of death, hell the Pack had enough wolves in it to protect the Reservation, it's not like they needed him. He didn't need to be able to hear Sam's thoughts to know that no matter what he wasn't trusted around the imprints. Sam couldn't risk Emily getting hurt again and Claire was Emily's niece, so he couldn't have anything happen to her. Regardless of the fact that the only one who had ever hurt an imprint was Sam, he still wasn't trusted by his Alpha.

Then there was that overwhelming feeling of loneliness that he felt, Jared had Kim, Sam had Emily, Jacob had Leah, Quill had Claire, hell even Colin and Brady had imprints. The only ones that didn't were Seth, Embry and himself, but Seth and Embry had their families. He didn't even have that, his mom was gone, she'd run away when he was five and his dad was a crack head, an abusive crack head. He had no one, and none of the Pack would ever understand why he was so angry, Jared was his best friend, probably his only friend, but not even he knew the extent of Paul's anger, Paul had always been very good and keeping things from the Pack even when phased. So he couldn't really fathom a reason for his continued existence.

But just as he was contemplating his death for the second time that night the thoughts of a girl entered his mind, she didn't have a name or a face or even an age, but just the thought of her made him want to live for just a little bit longer. That longing to have an imprint, to have someone that he could love unconditionally that would love him back always stopped him from taking the final plunge into a word of darkness.

He turned as he heard the rustle of leaves and darted into the forest away from the cause of the noise.

_Enter beautiful girl,  
But things are not what they seem,  
As we stand at the edge of the world._

A girl, no more than seventeen stumbled out of the forest, soaked from head to toe in the pouring rain, her hair was black and her skin light brown. If Paul didn't know any better he would have said that she was a Quilette. She walked slowly to the edge of the cliff and looked down, he couldn't see her face but he knew that he had to talk to her. He stepped out from behind the trees and called to her, "What are you doing here?"

She flinched away from the noise but answered none the less, "Just taking in the view..."

He could hear the pain, the anguish in her voice and in that instant he knew what she was really saying.

_Excuse me sir,  
But I had plans to die tonight,  
Oh, and you are directly in my way,  
And I bet you're going to say it's not right.  
My reply:_

"You know it's pretty dangerous out here at this time of night, especially in this rain..."

_Excuse me miss,  
But do you have the slightest clue,  
Of exactly what you just said to me,  
And exactly who you're talking to?_

"What does it matter to you? It's not like we know each other!" she replied.

"Maybe we could," he shot back.

_She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me."  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon hopefully."  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion,  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion,  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it,  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets._

"You can't just do this," Paul said edging closer to her, "Isn't there somebody who would miss you, somebody who'd hurt if you did this?" she didn't respond. "You're hurting, I get it, but this isn't the right choice, there'll always be something better than this," this time she gave him a hollow laugh.

_You make it sound so easy to be alive,  
But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day,  
When everything inside of me has died?_

"There's no one left who cares for me anymore," she finally replied.

"Okay, then I'll care for you."

_My reply:  
Trust me girl,  
I know your legs are pleading to leap,  
But I offer you this easy choice,  
Instead of dying, living with me._

"You don't even know my name!"

"So tell me, let me know you."

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion,  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion,  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it,  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets._

"Look I'm not going to tell you that if you come down from there, life's gonna get easy, because it'd be a lie. Life sucks, you get hurt more times than you can count, I can't promise you that you'll always be happy, but I can tell you I'll do my damndest to make you feel better than you do right now."

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough,  
And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough,  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you,  
But what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose._

"A day," she whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear it, "I'll give you a day to show me that living is worth it. If you can't give me that then I'm through."

_"All right, you win, but I only give you one night  
To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap  
I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming."  
_  
"I get it," Paul replied, he was just behind her, if he wanted to he could grab onto her and make her leave in that instant, "I've tried ending it more times than I could count, but I can't, not yet."

_"Settle precious, I know what you're going through  
Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."_

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion,  
Of self conclusion in one simplified motion,  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on It,  
No matter how unbearable this misery gets._

"Come on, let me try to help you."

"Cassandra," she spoke slowly, "my name's Cassandra."

"Hi Cassandra," he whispered, "I'm Paul." He put his hand on top of hers and turned her to face him and when their eyes locked, gravity shifted. He couldn't see anything else but her, and her mesmerising green eyes. He shook himself out of his stupor and took in the tear tracks on her face, "Let's get you home."

Hand in hand they walked to her empty house and she led him upstairs, giving him a pair of her father's sweatpants and a black wife beater, and went to change herself.

"I'm tired," she finally said looking up at him from her seat on her bed.

"I'll go sleep on the couch." He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm.

"No, can- can you just hold me?" he nodded in answer and curled his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep.

That night when the wolves howled, for the first time in his life as a wolf, he ignored it, and merely tightened his grip on his imprint. His Cassandra.

**

* * *

Okay guys, please review, this is my first songfic, and first one-shot**


	2. Marry You

**Well I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed and alerted to this story even though it was supposed to be a one shot. So I decided to give you the opposite end of the spectrum. We know how they met, but how did they truly become one?**

Like you did before, I'd really appreciate if you reviewed!

* * *

_It's a beautiful night._

Paul and Cassandra were sitting on the balcony in their hotel room in Las Vegas watching staring at the clear sky, it was Cassandra's best friend's wedding and Sam had let them out under the condition that they'd been no longer than a week. "I'm bored," she sighed curling into Paul's chest. They'd just come back from the wedding reception and were both a more than a little drunk.

Paul ran his hands through her hair, "Then let's go out!" he pulled her up and the two and headed down to the strip, stopping only to grab their coats.

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

They walked along the strip together hand in hand when a jewellery shop caught Paul's eye, more specifically a set of rings.

_Hey baby, I think I want to marry you._

"Let's go in," Paul said with a glint in his eyes, he finished off the beer in his other hand and tugged her towards the jewellery store. Cassandra looked up at him in question but followed his lead.

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

When they got inside the same set of rings that Paul had just seen.

_Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you._

"Pick one," he whispered wrapping his arms around her stomach and nudging her towards the engagement rings. A pretty blonde woman stepped up from behind the counter and smiled brightly at Paul.

"Can I help you?" she asked giving Paul the eye, outside of Forks, Paul was considered a very attractive man instead of just the guy with major anger issues.

"We're actually looking for an engagement ring," Cassandra scowled at the woman whose smile dimmed a little. Over the past six months that they had actually been together she had come out of the shell that she'd hidden herself in ever since the loss of her family, it turned out that she was really possessive of Paul.

Paul nuzzled her neck and smirked against her skin, squeezing her waist he waited until Cassandra had picked out a tray to help decide what to minutes later and a couple of thousand dollars short the couple were making their way back down the strip, looking for something in particular.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl!_

"The Little White Wedding Chapel, come on Cass you know you want to."

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of Patron,  
And it's on girl._

"Babe you just blew a half our winnings on a couple of rings that we may or may not use, do you really want to spend the rest now?"

_Don't say no, no, no, no,  
just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go,  
If you're ready like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do,  
Hey baby I think I want to marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you._

"Cass I love you, why wouldn't I want to do this with you?" the smile on his face was fading now.

"Paul, no girl likes to just be dragged to wedding chapel, without any preparation, without even a proposal!"

_Oh I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl._

"Oh so that's what you want huh? Me to get down on one knee?" His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings that he'd just bought for her.

_If we wake up and we wanna break that's cool,  
No, I won't blame you,  
It was fun girl._

There he was, down on one knee, just for her, and for a moment she was absolutely terrified, what if she wasn't the right girl for him? What if she ruined him? What if she destroyed the best thing that ever happened to her? "We've only been dating for six months!"

"So we'll take this one day at a time, I love you baby, don't you love me?"

_Don't say no, no, no, no,  
just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go,  
If you're ready like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby._

_Oh cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"You know I do," she replied.

"So say yes, marry me?" He whispered.

Half an hour later they were both headed back to their hotel room, keen to experience their first night as husband a wife.

* * *

**So there is the wedding day, I just couldn't get this song out of my head when I heard it on Glee. **

**And just out of interest, who would like for me to write a story of everything that happens in between?  
**


	3. TShirt

**Okay so this ones a smutty chapter, I thought you all deserved it! **

**And before you read it I just wanted to thank all my reviewers: Jacob-Embry-Paul, Lynnie Vicious (who btw is totally the reason this chapter is out today, thank you for the wonderful coment you made about the first chapter, I tried really hard to get the lyrics to work with my writing in that chapter so thank you), Nikki-Chaos, 0kristen Uzumaki0, gabycaldemeraz, Sonorous01 and Sunny xxxx. They all make me feel so good when I read them.  
**

**And I've decided that I'll right a proper story for these little drabbles and keep updating this when I get inspiration from a song while you're waiting for the whole story!**

**Oh and just in case, I don't own the Twilight characters or any of the songs used in it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Cassandra headed up to her bedroom and sighed, Paul had been gone for two weeks now, the pack had been hunting a group of leeches that had been terrorising Port Angeles, Forks and Seattle so Paul only showed up for the occasional shower or meal, but he was never there long enough for them to be together.

_Hey Baby,  
I wish you could see what I have on right now,  
You so sexy,  
Imagine how intense it would be,  
To hold me right now,  
Our song's playing._

She pulled on one of his old T-shirts to go to bed; it was soft and smelt exactly like him, which was the closest she was going to get to him in a while. Going over to the full length mirror she stared at the picture she made in his clothes, and imagined him wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck, telling her that he loved her.

_At night, when you're far and I'm alone,  
I feel the fabric from your T-shirt,  
Flow with my body,  
I can still hear your baritone,  
In my ear telling me you'll take it slow,  
And I was in the mirror playing a role,  
Like you were here, I couldn't turn me on,  
Woke up again hearing the same old song, playing._

Moving over to the bed she slid under the covers on his side of the bed, taking in his fading scent and closed her eyes, within minutes she was asleep dreaming of the man she missed. She could practically feel his hands on her, running over her body, caressing her, kissing her as she moaned in ecstasy.

_(Oh) Give it to me deeper,  
(Oh) giving me the fever,  
(Oh) Now you got my feet up,  
This one is a keeper,  
Now the second verse is playing,  
(Oh) We tried to Stand up,  
(Oh) Hold me while my hands up,  
(Oh) And the music picks up,  
Now he sees my shirt off,  
I'm thinking to myself again._

_When you're not here (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
I wish you were here (To take off your t-shirt)  
After we make love (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
Wake up in your t-shirt,  
Still smell the scent of your cologne,  
When I need your feel (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
I need help (To take off your t-shirt)  
After we make love (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
Wake up in your t-shirt,  
Still smell the scent of your cologne._

Cass shot up from her dream just before she came, and looked around in confusion, what had woken her? Shoving the covers off of her body she headed to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. 'I can't keep doing this' she thought to herself, she couldn't eat, or sleep without knowing that he was safe, and right now he wasn't. That tug in heart that she felt when they were apart was getting to be painful, she missed him, needed him like she needed air to breathe. She heard the floorboards creek and rushed down the stairs only to be met with darkness and silence. Sighing she sees the blinking lights of the digital clock on top of the TV, 'four in the morning' she thought and headed back upstairs disappointed.

_Outside I hear the rain on my window pane,  
Hold up a minute, thought I heard your name,  
My mind, playing tricks on me again,  
I hear knocks on the door, is that baby home?  
Why couldn't it be reality?  
Look at the clock it says 4:03,  
At nine he'll be arriving on a plane,  
Then we'll be making love again._

Cass felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and picked up the baseball bat in the upstairs closet and quietly padded into her room. Raising the bat she froze when she saw the hulking figure dripping wet, standing by the window. "Paul?" she whispered dropping the bat and throwing herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, not caring that he was soaking wet, he cupped her face in her his hands and kissed her. Carrying her over to the bed, Paul put her down and stripped his jeans off. Ginning, he took in the picture Cassandra made sprawled out on the comforter, his wet white t-shirt was clinging to her and the water made it see through, "God I missed you," Paul growled out crawling over her. Their lips met in a fevered clash and he pushed up her top; the second it was over her head their lips met again and his hands trailed down her body. Cupping her breasts, Paul kissed his way down her neck, pausing for a moment to suck on her pulse point, causing her to moan. Cass's hands ran through his hair and her nails dug into the base of his neck as his lips found their way to her breasts, he pulled at her hardened peaks and smirked when she gasped in delight. "Paul please," she moaned.

_(Oh) Give it to me deeper,  
(Oh) giving me the fever,  
(Oh) Now you got my feet up,  
This one is a keeper,  
Now the second verse is playing,  
(Oh) We tried to Stand up,  
(Oh) Hold me while my hands up,  
(Oh) And the music picks up,  
Now he sees my shirt off,  
I'm thinking to myself again._

_When you're not here (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
I wish you were here (To take off your t-shirt)  
After we make love (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
Wake up in your t-shirt,  
Still smell the scent of your cologne,  
When I need your feel (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
I need help (To take off your t-shirt)  
After we make love (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
Wake up in your t-shirt,  
Still smell the scent of your cologne._

He kissed his way back up to her lips and locked eyes with her, while his fingers went to work inside of her. He had to stifle a groan at the feel of her tight warmth wrapped around his fingers, were he a weaker man he would have come instantly but he held steady. She moaned and arched her hips into hand and he pulled his fingers away from her, "What do you want?" he growled out expectantly.

"Paul," she whimpered.

"What do you want me to do?" Paul asked again, "say it."

"I need you," she moaned, "Oh god Paul!" she cried out as he ground against her sex, "I need you in me! Please!" the second the words left her mouth he slammed into her, groaning in pleasure he pulled out almost completely before surging forward once more. It had been far too long since he was inside her, but even he didn't have the self control to draw it out the first time, and drove into her harder and faster until she came screaming his name.

The second time he savoured her, flipping them over his hands ran lovingly over her curves, paying special attention to her breasts, he sucked and kissed and nipped at them until she mewling in satisfaction. Rising up on her knees, Cassandra lifted her hips slowly with Paul's aid. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her back down on top of his aching member agonisingly slowly, chuckling at her attempts to quicken the pace they went even slower if possible. Telling her without a doubt that she might be on top, but he was definitely in control here. Sweat glistened on both of them and Cassandra's thighs strained with the effort to keep up the pace that he'd set, her back arched as that little coil inside of her wound itself tighter and tighter with each movement. One of Paul's hands moved off her hip and he licked it, pressing it to the swollen bud between her thighs he rubbed circles over the sensitive flesh and she arched even more, her breathy moans were always enough to send him over the edge but he wouldn't cum without getting her to first. His thumb flicked faster and faster as his member found that one spot inside of her that made her scream and scream she did. Over and over as waves of her orgasm shook her body, her walls clamped around him to the point of painful and Paul emptied himself deep inside of her, working his fingers over her as she rode out the aftershocks.

_Oh boy I've been waiting,  
Now my body's shaking,  
You're so deep, baby please, take it easy,  
I look at your face and,  
Got my heart racing,  
You're so deep, baby please, take it easy._

_Keep it right there,  
Oh wait, wait, yeah,  
Keep it right there,  
You driving me crazy._

_When you're not here (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
I wish you were here (To take off your t-shirt)  
After we make love (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
Wake up in your t-shirt,  
Still smell the scent of your cologne,  
When I need your feel (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
I need help (To take off your t-shirt)  
After we make love (I sleep in your t-shirt)  
Wake up in your t-shirt,  
Still smell the scent of your cologne._

Finally she collapsed on top of his chest and sighed in contentment, "I missed you too," she whispered to him and his arms locked around her, "I guess you got the bad guys huh."

"You know it," he replied wearily, the effects of the past two weeks finally catching up to him, "I wasn't about to let anything keep me from you any longer, they're all gone."

"My hero," she mumbled into his chest sleepily.

"I love you," Paul said as she drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**So there's the newest drabble please review!**


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Just a short one for Christmas, and my lovely reviewer ****Lynnie Vicious. I'll have my first chapter up of the story to go with the drabbles hopefully before the Christmas holidays. I'm glad you enjoyed the smut! Hopefully there'll be more in the actual story.**

**

* * *

**

_I really can't stay – But baby it's cold outside,_

"Paul!" Cassandra smiled, a lot had changed in the few weeks that they had known one another, and now it was Christmas. Cassandra's siblings and aunts and uncles had dropped by to her house this time, she didn't particularly care for them, the only time they dropped in was when they felt that her life was going to well and they wanted to bring her down...they weren't really the greatest family. "I've got to go before someone calls me!"

_I've got to go away- But baby it's cold outside,  
This evening has been- Been hoping that you'd drop in,  
So very nice- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_

"But babe look at the snow! What kind of guy would I be if I let you walk home in this? Cus you sure as hell aren't driving!" Paul replied pulling her back in front of the fire place. His Dad had been gone for the better part of the week, and his imprint had taken to staying at his place while her 'family' we over at hers. "Come on babe, you're hands are still freezing."

_My mother will start to worry- Beautiful what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor- Listen to the fireplace roar,  
So really I'd better scurry- Beautiful, please don't hurry,  
Well maybe just half a drink more- put some records on while I pour._

"Paul someone's going to call worried...well not worried but you know what I mean!"Cassandra pulled away from his warmth and went to get her coat, whereas Paul just frowned and pulled out a bottle of his Dad's expensive wine from the kitchen, and came through into the hallway and placing a hand on her waist.

"At least have one more drink," Paul replied, and she nodded.

"Fine pour me another one, I'm not staying for long though!" smiling she headed back inside and thanked him when he handed her a glass.

_The neighbours might think- Baby, it's bad out there,  
Say, what's in this drink?- No cabs to be had out there,  
I wish I knew how- Your eyes are like starlight,  
To break the spell- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,  
I ought to say no, no, no sir- Mind if I move in closer.  
At least I'm gonna say I tried- What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay- Baby don't hold out,  
Ahhh, but it's cold outside._

"Paul the neighbours saw me come in, I can't stay for long, we'll be the talk of the reservation!"

"So let them talk," Paul's hand ran up through her hair and pulled her in close, "you'll freeze out there."

His eyes drew her in, and she couldn't stop herself, for some reason she couldn't resist him, they'd only known each other for a few weeks but she felt closer to him than anyone else in her life. Cassandra leant up just a little more and pressed her lips to his, her hands slid into his hair and pulled him in closer before pulling back, "Paul," she whispered, "I really need to go."

_I simply must go- But baby, it's cold outside,  
The answer is no- But baby, it's cold outside,  
This welcome has been- How lucky that you dropped in,  
So nice and warm- Look out the window at the storm,  
My sister will be suspicious- Man, your lips look delicious,  
My brother will be there at the door- Waves upon the tropical shore,  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious- Ohhh your lips are delicious,  
Well maybe just a cigarette more- Never such a blizzard before._

"But-"

"If I don't go home now then my sister's going to know something's up, or my brother's going to find out where I am and take away the only sanctuary I have left."

Paul let out a low growl at the thought of being away from his imprint, "Just let him try it!"

"My Aunt will kill me if she finds out."

"You're aunt? The one that doesn't have a nice thing to say about you or your parents?"

"She's still family Paul."

"No, what she is, is a bitch, a cold evil bitch who doesn't want to see you happy, aren't you happy here?"

"You know I am!" she protested and he pulled her back towards him.

"Then stay," his lips crashed down on to hers again and she melted into his arms.

_I've got to go home- But baby you'll freeze out there,  
Say, lend me your coat- It's up to your knees out there,  
You've really been grand- I thrill when you touch my hand,  
But don't you see- How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow- Think of my life long sorrow,  
At least there will be plenty implied- If you caught pneumonia and died,  
I really can't stay- Get over that hold out,_

She pulled back again but couldn't say anything, the look he was giving her made her weak at the knees, she didn't know how, but she loved him, they'd only been properly together for a week but he made her feel safe, happy, "I really shouldn't stay." She whispered and Paul pulled away from her lips and attacked her neck. The two fell back on the rug and Paul pulled off her coat, Cassandra ran her hands up his shirt and pushed it off, "But with abs like that, I really don't think I can leave." She grinned up at him and smirked in reply.

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside._

_

* * *

_**Please review they make me feel better! Oh and does anyone know a good song that could go with Cassandra finding out Pauls furry little secret? Only I've looked through my entire iPod and I can't think of one.**_  
_


	5. Animal That I Have Become

**First of all I am so sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up, thanks to loloxoxo98 for the song suggestion, I can't believe I didn't think of that for myself! And I wanted to thank the rest of my reviewers for the continued support so thank you: gabycaldemeraz, Lynnie Vicious, Jacob-Embry-Paul, ****0kristen Uzumaki0, ****Nikki-Chaos, Angel1103, Sonorus01, Sunny xxxx and loloxoxo98.**

**And just so you all know the first chapter of the companion piece that I've been promising is now up, like right now, it's called Self Conclusion Part Two. Not exactly imaginative but it's easier to find, so go ahead and enjoy!**

**And I'm thinking Cass and Paul babies should be in the next chapter of this but I don't have a song :( so if you have any ideas I would be extremely grateful. **

* * *

The first time he changed, it was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced, his body burned and his bones ached for weeks, it was as if there was something inside of him just waiting to be released from its cage.

_I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,_

For those few weeks it was like anyone and anything could set him off, he was just so angry all the time and the fact that his father was a drunk and a drug addict didn't help. But one night everything changed, his father had stormed into his room yelling and throwing things, telling Paul how useless he was, how pathetic he was laid up in bed, and the older man had yanked the boy out of bed and made to punch him. It was like something inside of him snapped and he through his father across the room, into his desk.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

Paul was shaking, he could feel whatever was inside of him breaking free and something told him to run before he killed his father. So that's exactly what he did, he ran straight into the forest, all the way until he reached the border between the tribal land and Forks, and that's where he collapsed. His bones shifted and snapped as he screamed in agony, his arms twisted to odd angles as the elongated, while the bones in his legs widened. His feet and hands grew and twisted into paws while he burst from his clothes, hair grew all along his body and every bone in his face cracked as whatever was inside of him pushed through his body, and finally his tortured screams turned into howls of agony as the process completed itself.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me,  
no one will ever change this animal I have become,_

Sam and Jared had come to find him minutes later, hearing the howl , they'd both shifted and their minds melted into his, Paul couldn't understand anything, the voices now inside his head sounded familiar but the animal within him was clearly in control, and it had taken hours for Sam and Jared to calm him, only Sam's commands as an Alpha had finally stopped the animal in its tracks and Jared quietly explained to Paul how the legends of his tribe were real.

_Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal._

After that Paul had tried, really tried his absolute hardest to get himself under control, but unlike his pack brothers the wolf in him refused to bow down, it wouldn't bend to his will, thus making him the most volatile member of the pack. It was the reason Sam didn't trust Paul fully around humans, he didn't have to say it, or even think it, Paul could see it in the way Sam looked at him and Paul didn't blame him. After what Sam had done to Emily the Alpha of the pack was always so careful around anyone weaker than them, he was quiet and cool and calm and collected, it was a type of control Paul yearned for. But still even after three years, he couldn't get his animal tamed, he still could switch gears at the drop of a hat, if someone looked at him the wrong way he had to be taken forcefully removed from the humans' presence unless he actually wanted to kill someone. He tried to put on a good show for his brothers, he acted like it didn't bother him, acted like he preferred being so dangerous, only Sam could see through his facade and the Alpha still didn't truly understand Paul.

_I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself._

It was a miracle, Paul had thought, that he hadn't killed his father yet, the man tried his hardest to antagonise his son, and Paul, who's beast lived so close to the surface of his host had barely stopped himself from ending the man on so many occasions. He spent most of his time asleep in the forest in his wolf form, away from all manner of civilisation, and truth be told he was getting used to it, he was starting to give in to the animal inside of him and becoming worse, but what else was he going to do? Whenever his brothers looked at him, all they saw was the animal now anyway, no one could see Paul anymore, at least not until he met her.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

Cassandra Degas, the most beautiful woman in the world, at least to him anyway, the night he'd stopped her from jumping off of those cliffs, was the best night of his life, because for the first time in three years someone had looked at him and seen the man, for the first time in three years his animal had just stopped.

_Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal._

He looked at her and everything had changed in an instant and when he had walked her home, it was like he'd found his escape, his freedom from a world that he couldn't handle before. There was no one else with her, her home was silent as he walked her upstairs and changed out of his wet clothes. And that night he'd held her for the first time, and it was like he was in a dream...no it was like he was waking from a nightmare into a world more perfect than he could have ever imagined. In one night, he'd found a way out of his personal hell and found his control.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself,  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
I can't escape this hell._

Things between them were perfect for two months before he'd dropped the bombshell on her, they'd spent their weekends together at the tribal bonfire, and she'd gotten to know his Pack and they loved her just as much as she loved them. She would spend her time with the imprints of the Pack when he was patrolling, and then one night, they were out together alone in a clearing in the woods, (stupid on his part to think they'd be safe there at night, but he was a werewolf and he knew he could take care of her) they were attacked. A dark haired vampire had stepped out from behind the tree line and the second Paul had smelt the leach he had pushed Cassandra away from him and his body shifted into the giant silver wolf and his animal had let out a god awful roar and attacked the vampire. The vampire had pushed back and tossed Paul aside before turning his attention to Cassandra who was frozen to her spot in fear. Paul shook himself and growled, he jumped on the vampire's back and dug his teeth into the vampire's shoulder, as they both fought Cassandra had shaken herself out of her stupor and ran, terror gripped her the second she had seen the black eyes of the vampire and now with it distracted she ran, and ran until she could no more. All the while Paul's animal was free and tearing at the vampire who dared encroach on his territory.

_This animal, this animal,  
This animal, this animal,  
This animal, this animal,  
This animal._

His Pack brothers had heard him and had appeared mere seconds after Cassandra had run and helped him rip apart the vampire, and while Jacob and Jared had phased back to their human forms to burn the creature to ashes, Paul ran. He couldn't phase because the adrenaline running through his veins and he couldn't stop until he found his imprint, in the back of his mind he could feel worry creeping in, it was the night time and she had run off in the woods, what if there was another vampire around? What if she tripped and hit her head on a rock? What if she was scared of him, he had taken her out in order to tell her the truth about himself and instead all she saw was her boyfriend phase into a giant wolf and attack a man with unnatural strength. What if she thought he was the evil one? He had slowed as her scent got stronger and he could see her with her back up against a tree staring out at the woods with fear in her eyes, in fact he could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves. Edging forward slowly he cursed the fact that wolf inside of him wouldn't release its hold, right now he was running off of instinct and that instinct at the moment was to take care of his mate. Cassandra backed up further into the tree when she saw him and Paul froze, he lay down on the ground looking at her with sorrowful eyes, his ears flattened against his head and he whined lowly. Slowly, completely unsure of herself, Cassandra pushed herself away from the tree and started to walk towards him.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become,  
Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

When she reached him her hands slowly reached out and Paul remained perfectly still, he wasn't going to scare her away now, "Paul?" she asked in disbelief. Paul whined again and her hands found their way to the sides of face, they threaded through his fur and she stroked him softly, her hands travelled from his face down his neck and back again, soothing his beast and soon Paul was phasing back into his human form.

_Help me believe it's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become._

He was on his knees in front of her and she lowered herself down with her hands still on his neck, leaning forward Paul tentatively captured her lips with his and when he was sure she wouldn't freak out, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

She'd tamed him.

* * *

**Don't forget I need a song for Cassandra and Paul babies! So please review!**


	6. Hatefuck

**Ok so I know I said I was going to do a baby chapter, but I just couldn't find a song that gave me the vibe to write, so instead, you guys are getting arguments and rough sex! Whether that's a bad thing or not is for you to decide. Anyway, reviewer thanks:**

**gabycaldemeraz: Thanks for both reviews and thank you for totally getting that Paul's imprint was made to be like his missing piece so he would never hurt her. I'm glad it's your favourite chapter, though I have to say this next one, in my opinion is pretty damn good too. :) **

**vampire4121: Thanks for the suggestion of song, while a good song for just their relationship, it doesn't really speak to me about like their future regarding a family. Thank you though. **

**Here's the next chapter, don't forget to review. **

**And before I forget, I do not own any characters that you recgonise nor any songs. This particular one is by The Bravery.  
**

* * *

Paul was not happy, sure he lived in a nice house, with a big bed, far enough away from the rest of the Pack that they didn't drop in everyday like they did at Emily's. He also had Cass, his imprint, the woman he adored more than anything, and usually he was truly happy, and he supposed that in the grand scheme of things he was still happy. But this week had been a nightmare from start to finish, Cass had been a...well to put it nicely; a temperamental bitch since Monday, and as the week progressed she only got worse. Don't get him wrong, he loved his imprint and he always would, but something had set her off more than usual and the result was not pretty. To make matters worse he may have accidentally called her a temperamental bitch to her face and she'd stormed off to Leah's before he could see her tears fall, unfortunately he _could _however smell them and hear her sniffle, it tore at him. And when the queen of temperamental bitches, Leah, had found out, she'd literally torn a chunk off of him, it was definitely not an experience he wanted to relieve any time soon, or you know ever.

So after hours of grovelling he'd managed to placate Cass enough to get her to go out with him to dinner as an apology, but not only had the waitress ogled him the entire night, a couple of her 'friends' had been at the restaurant too, and in between the callous bitch Martina making snide comments about his imprint and flirting with him, and Martina's date James trying it on with Cass, the night had been a disaster. Now they were at home and Cass was yelling at him again while he tried not freak out at her, but he could feel his anger building and building, when she threw the Webster's dictionary at his head (she was surprisingly strong for such a small person) he'd snapped.

_If I put my hands around your wrists,  
Would you fight them?_

He slammed her up against the wall, both her wrists enclosed in his big hands, and his lips claimed hers with a vicious passion. He forced her legs open with his and slid her body up the wall so their centres were pressed against one another. Paul released her wrists as he pulled his lips away from hers, and he literally ripped the dress from her squirming body, she was responding to him but at the same time fighting him with everything she had. It was one of the things she hated and loved at the same time, being completely dominated.

_If I put my fingers in your mouth,  
Would you bite them?_

As Cassandra's bra was torn from her, Paul's other hand came up to cup her face, so she wouldn't hurt her head as he pressed himself against her harder. His thumb came into contact with the side of her mouth and as he worked to get his shirt from his body with one hand Cass turned her head and taken is thumb into her mouth, lovingly running her tongue over the digit before biting it. With a growl Paul ripped his hand away from her face, gripping her ass he span around quickly and had her on the floor within seconds.

_So many things that I would do,  
If I had my way with you,  
I can't keep secrets that I know,  
How you want me._

He pulled his shirt over his head and undid the buckle on his trousers, letting them fall to the floor before straddling his mate. One hand ripped the pretty green thong from her while he leant down and captured a nipple between his teeth and tugged at it, his other hand found its way to her other breast and he squeezed the soft flesh to a point where it was a little painful.

_You can tear your nails into my skin,  
You won't stop me,  
You can twist and scream into the air,  
But no one can hear you here._

Cassandra brought her hands down and she scratched at Paul's face and back, drawing blood, whether she was trying to pull him closer, or push him away, neither of them knew at this point. Paul pulled back and gave her a little smirk that infuriated her and she twisted and pushed off the floor, trying to get him off of her, but she knew it was pointless to fight. At the moment all Paul wanted to do was pound into her as hard as he possibly could, and make her sore for days. He wanted to show her exactly who she belonged to. Cassandra on the other hand was torn between wanting Paul to make her scream his name and being pissed at the fact that he thought he was in charge in their relationship. Either way, she wasn't going to make it easy for Paul, not tonight, if he wanted inside of her then he had to work for it.

_And there will be no tenderness,  
No tenderness,  
And there will be no tenderness,  
No tenderness,  
I will show no mercy for you,  
You have no mercy for me,  
The only thing that I ask,  
Love me mercilessly._

Paul flipped her onto her front grabbing her wrists pressing them either side of her head, he flattened himself against Cassandra and placed his lips beside her ear, "Do you feel that baby?" he whispered imploringly and pushed his manhood up against her ass. "Tonight I'm not going to be gentle, there won't be any tender love making tonight, you won't be able to walk for days after I'm done with you."

"In your dreams Wolf-Boy," Cassandra hissed at him as she threw her head back in a last ditch attempt at getting him off of her, she knew without a doubt though that he had her. She was soaking with desire for him, and he was going to pound into her no matter what, his inner wolf had come out to play and he was going to show her who was boss. She would never admit it to Paul, but she couldn't wait to feel him dominate her in the way only he knew how.

"Oh no sweetheart, I'm going to fuck you raw, I'm can keep you on the edge all fucking night if I want to, until you beg me to let you cum!" he growled and let go of her wrists. Paul moved back and slid a hand under her stomach and pulled her ass up to meet his crotch, his hands gripped her caramel thighs as he pulled them farther apart before surging into her with a force Cassandra had never felt before. He was moving at an inhuman pace, fucking her hard and fast. Cassandra moaned and brought her arms underneath her in order to brace herself on the floor, as he pounded into her with reckless abandon.

_All your shunning friends,  
That despise you to your face,  
What would they say now,  
If they saw you in this place?  
Naked and breathless,  
Could you live with this disgrace?  
Could you live, could you live,  
Could you live with this?_

"Tell me Cass," Paul managed to get out, "what would your petty little friends think huh? If they saw you like this? Tell me baby, do you think _James_ could give it to you like I do?" he put a little extra force behind his thrusts as he spoke and his fingers moved around her front and found her clit swollen, begging to be played with. "Tell me!" he yelled as he squeezed the little bundle of nerves between her legs. "Tell me!"

_And there will be no tenderness,  
No tenderness,  
And there will be no tenderness,  
No tenderness.  
I will show no mercy for you,  
You have no mercy for me,  
The only thing that I ask,  
Love me mercilessly._

"No!" Cassandra cried out as she was assaulted from all angles with pleasure that she'd never felt with anyone else before, "Only you," she moaned, "only you can do this to me!" she pushed back meeting his thrusts as he fucked her harder, the coarse carpet rubbed against the sensitive skin of her breasts, serving only to heighten the experience, she could feel her orgasm creeping up on her as he wound her tighter and tighter.

_If I put my hands around your wrists,  
Would you fight them?  
If I put my fingers in your mouth,  
Would you bite them?  
So many things that I would do,  
If I had my way with you._

But just as she was about to fall off the edge, Paul eased off of her, pulling back so only the tip of his manhood was teasing her soaking folds. Moaning in frustration, Cassandra pushed back in an effort to regain the feeling of fullness that was evoking such a powerful reaction from her. But Paul wouldn't have it, any other day and he would have been happy to satisfy his imprint's needs, but he was in charge tonight and she wasn't getting the pleasure she desired without begging him for it first. He gripped her wrists once again and pulled them behind her back, her body arched off the floor, she was now kneeling with her shoulder blades meeting the hot skin of Paul's chest.

_And there will be no tenderness,  
No tenderness,  
And there will be no tenderness,  
No tenderness,  
I will show no mercy for you,  
You have no mercy for me,  
The only thing that I ask,  
Love me mercilessly,  
Love me mercilessly._

Paul transferred both wrists into one hand as the other found its way back to her centre, "Come on baby, beg me to let you cum." His fingers stayed away from her slit and only occasionally brushed against her clit, choosing instead to massage her folds. He didn't want her to come down from her high, but at the same time he didn't want her to cum just yet.

"No!" she replied stubbornly, trying to angle her hips so that she could slide down his hard member and finish the job on her own.

Grinning, Paul trailed his hand upwards and slid his fingers into her mouth, this time she didn't bite him, and sucked her juices off of them. Pulling his hand away from her he flipped her onto her back and gripped her ankles. "You know baby, that's exactly the answer I was hoping for." She glared at him as he pushed one leg high in the air, and then pushed it further so her knee met her shoulder and she was spread wide for him. He held her leg just below her knee and brushed his cock against her slit teasingly. Getting tired of his game Cass sank her nails into the small of his back and pulled his hips to meet hers. Paul thrust inside of her, this time moving slow and hard, as the head of his cock pushed inside of her slowly Cassandra closed her eyes and let out a moan, and then, just as he was about to reach the hilt he thrust hard causing her to let out a strangled gasp of pleasure. Paul was definitely right; he would not be showing her any tenderness.

As the night wore one and light started to filter through the curtains Cassandra finally gave in, they'd been at it for hours and she finally decided she couldn't take it anymore, "Please Paul," she whimpered, she was on all fours again with Paul thrusting inside of her as hard as he could. "Please let me cum." Her voice was raw from the hours of shouting and finally Paul allowed her to do the one thing she had been dying to do all night. His fingers worked her clit and he sank his teeth deep into her shoulder as he thrust one final time before they both exploded in ecstasy.

Paul allowed his weight to rest on her for a moment before pulling out of her and standing up on slightly unsteady legs. He couldn't remember the last time he spent such a long time buried within the softness of a woman, but he could definitely get used to it. Allowing his legs a moment to hold his weight, he bent down and lifted Cassandra off of the carpet and walked upstairs, sliding her under the covers of their bed. Moving to the other side of the bed, Paul crawled in and wrapped his arms around his imprint, his inner wolf was practically purring in pleasure when she curled herself into him. Paul eyed the mark he'd made on Cassandra's neck with his teeth and smiled, it wouldn't need stitches but when they woke he would take her to the pack doctor to get it cleaned up. He knew her neck would ache once she'd had some sleep but it was a mating mark, a mark that would bind them together in ways that the imprint never could, a mark that had only been made between one other couple. Closing his eyes, Paul tightened his grip on Cassandra, "Cass baby?" he whispered.

"Mmm... yes Paul."

"We're going to the Doctor later today; I want you to get a pregnancy test done okay?"

"Mm- yeah okay," Cassandra snuggled deeper into Paul's chest as the wolf in question waited for her to process what he'd just said. Cassandra's eyes shot open and she managed to push herself up on arms that felt like rubber, "What did you just say?"

* * *

**Well there's a little bit of baby at the end. But hey if you guys think of anymore songs for families being forged then let me know!**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
